bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Kuso
Daniel "Dan" Kuso (original version: ) is the main protagonist of the anime series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Character Battle Brawlers Dan is a boy who loves playing Bakugan and gets frustrated easily. His greatest ambition is to be the number one battle brawler in the world. He is a Pyrus battler, and his guardian Bakugan is a Pyrus-attribute Dragonoid (nicknamed Drago). He has a rivalry against Shun (who is a Ventus battler), who was once competing against Dan for top spot in bakugan ratings. His Drago loves Wavern, who holds the Infinity Core within her. Dan and, a fellow Brawler herself, Runo often argue with each other; Dan is in love with Runo but doesn't confess until the end of the series, when they are seen going on a movie date together. Also,during this date, both Dan and Runo seem to both have changed clothes. He is seen wearing similar clothes to the one's he had before, he is seen wearing a red top with white lines, like before, he still wears a yellow shirt underneath. He also wears new black pants. It is unknown whether this is his new permanent clothes or just for the date.Dan and Drago loves teaming up in battle and Dan mostly uses Delta Dragonoid. In the anime television series, Dan is voiced by Scott McCord. New Vestroia In Bakugan New Vestroia, Dan -now 15- is reunited with Drago, after he separated himself from the core with the help of the Bakugan Ancestors. Drago recruited Dan (Marucho snuck off and joined them before the two knew it, while Shun's location is unknown. But shown in episode 6.) and took them to New Vestroia, where they met up with Mira, Ace, and Baron.In episode 5,he got A Scorpion Trap Bakugan from Mira. Dan is still cocky, but has matured a bit. He is still hyperactive, underestimates some people, and eats too much, but over all, he has grown up. Dan also still loves battling more than anything. He has agreed to help the Resistance free the Bakugan by destroying all the Dimension Controllers that are keeping the Bakugan in their ball forms. So far, one has been destroyed by using some tricky moves that could have caused trouble if things weren't done right. In episode 10, he will be trying to save his girlfriend, Runo, before she dissapears forever. Bakugan Dan has many different Bakugan. His most used obviously being Drago. Dan has been seen to use almost every type of bakugan with the Pyrus attribute. *Pyrus Dragonoid (Guardian) **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid **Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid **Pyrus Infinity Dragonoid **Pyrus Neo Dragonoid *Pyrus Falconeer *Pyrus Saurus *Pyrus Serpenoid *Pyrus Mantris *Pyrus Terrorclaw *Pyrus Gargonoid *Pyrus Warius *Pyrus Ravenoid *Pyrus Tuskor *Pyrus Robotallion *Pyrus Griffon *Pyrus Juggernoid *Pyrus Stinglash *Pyrus Siege *Pyrus Scorpion(Trap Bakugan) *Pyrus Fire Scorpion(Evolved Bakugan Trap) *Pyrus Fear Ripper *Pyrus Centipoid *Pyrus Manion *Pyrus Wormquake *Pyrus Laserman *Pyrus Hynoid *Pyrus Monarus *Pyrus Rattleoid *Pyrus El Condor *Pyrus Bee Striker Image:Dan.jpg Image:Dan\'s_signature_nose-flick.jpg Image:Dan_Photo_2.jpg Image:Daniel_the_Brawler.png de:Dan Kuso es:Dan Kuso Category:Characters